ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 (2021)
Ben 10 Release date: June 3rd, 2022. Directed by Andy Muschietti Producer: Dylan Clark, Thomas Tull, Jon Jashini Executive Producer: Colin Wilson, Bruce Berman Writers: Michael Arndt, Joe Cornish, Ehren Kruger, Man of Action, Steven T. Seagle, Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey. Casting by: Sarah Finn Film Editors: John Gilroy, Joel Negron Composer: Henry Jackman Production Design: Oliver Scholl Studio: Legendary Pictures, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, LLC Distributor: Warner Bros. Pictures Country: USA Language: English Genres: Action, Adventure, Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Comedy Runtime: 2hr 30min Rated PG-13 for mild violence, some sexual stuff, and some language Budget:$200 million VFX: Weta, ILM, and Double Negative. Oscar people nominees for VFX: John Knoll ,Scott Benza, Jeff White, and Erik Nash Makeup: Richard Alonzo, Christopher Allen Nelson, Shelia Cyphers-Leake(Oscar-Nominees) Sound Editors: Erik Aadahl and Tom Myers(Oscar-Nominees) Critic Consensus: Ben 10 gratefully sets a new standard for cartoon adaption movies and giving audiences something unfamiliar to be entertained with. Even if it's running time is unusual, It still manages to entertain audiences throughout with it's funny and action-packed visuals. Surprisingly, this is a more eye candy visual, unique, and source respected material of the original cartoon. Movie Review scores: Rotten Tomatoes Score: 91% Audience score: 91% Metascore: 74% IMDB: 8/10, votes after 5 years 807,323 Roger Ebert: 3/4 Common Sense Media: 4/5 IGN: 9.2 Flickchart: 468 Will be nominated for Best Visual Effects, Best Makeup, and Sound Editing at the Oscars Box office domestic: 363,554,756 Box office worldwide: 789,453,645 Domestic Opening: 134,345,543 Worldwide Opening: 234,534,545 This movie will be released in 2D, Digital 3D, REALD-3D, Dolby Atmos, and IMAX 3D 70mm wide release. Smaller IMAX screens will screen this in 1.90:1 aspect ratio. The first movie shot entirely with the 3D 70mm IMAX cameras. The movie opened up to IMAX 3D 70mm for the entire film. The pre-show includes a special version of the IMAX countdown. There will be a Comic Con Hall H panel for this movie apart of the Warner Bros. Panel. It'll include a sneak preview of the movie. DVD release date: November 8th, 2022. There will be sequels released in 2024 and 2027. Titles Ben 10: Rise of the Celestials and Ben 10: The Omnitrix Evolution 3D Cinemablend ratings: 3D fit: 5/5 Planning: 5/5 Before the Window: 4/5 Beyond the Window: 5/5 Brightness: 5/5 Glasses off: 5/5 Audience Health: 3/5 32/35 Taglines: He's just not one hero but over 10 Size does come in handy it's hero time No problem dude Flame on punks Transform in IMAX Cast: Motion Capture alien,character, or villains performances: Willem Dafoe(Mo-Cap and voice): Vilgax, the main antagonist who plans to rule the entire universe. Boyd Holbrook(Makeup): Psyphon, Vilgax's right hand ally who helps him with his plans Jennifer Lawrence(Mo-cap and voice): Upgrade, A liquid metal alien that can merge into technology. Terry Notary(Mo-cap) Jeremy Renner(voice): Swampfire, an alien form that can control plants and shoot fire. Charlie Hunman(Mo-cap and voice): Heatblast, an alien form made of fire John Goodman(voice) Terry Notary(Mo-Cap): Four Arms, A four armed alien form with super strength Toby Kebbell(Mo-cap) Chadwick Boseman(voice): Diamondhead, A crystal like alien that shoots out diamonds. Ving Rhames(Mo-cap and voice): Humungosaur, A giant dinosaur like alien with super strength. Dan Stevens(Mo-cap and voice): Cannonbolt, An alien that can roll into a ball. Ron Perlman(Mo-cap) Nathalie Emmanuel(voice): Big Chill, A butterfly like alien with ice and ghost powers. Robert Kazinsky(Mo-cap) Chris Pratt(voice): XLR8, An alien velociraptor with super speed. Omar Sy(Mo-Cap) Armie Hammer(voice): Feedback, A cyclops alien plug with electric powers Doug Jones(Mo-cap) Justin Theroux(voice): Astrodactyl, a flying Pteranodon alien that flies at lightspeed Josh Brolin(voice): Foestalker, a scorpion like alien with superior reflexes and strength. Karen Gillan(voice): Lodestar, a walking magnet alien with magnetic powers Live Action performances: Bill Skarsgard: Ben Tennyson TBA: Young Ben Aml Ameen: Rook Lily James: Gwen Tennyson TBA: Young Gwen James Spader: Grandpa Max Tennyson Josh Helman: Kevin Levin Characters List Heroes: Ben Gwen Kevin Grandpa Max Tennyson Rook Villains: Vilgax Psyphon Aliens: Upgrade-Jennifer Lawrence Swampfire-Jeremy Renner Heatblast-Charlie Hunman Four Arms-John Goodman Diamondhead-Chadwick Boseman Humungosaur-Ving Rhames Cannonbolt-Dan Stevens Big Chill-Nathalie Emmanuel XLR8-Chris Pratt Feedback-Armie Hammer Astrodactyl-Justin Theroux Foestalker-Josh Brolin Lodestar-Karen Gillan Rest of cast to be announced later Trivia: Unlike the cartoon, some of the aliens have female voices This film is part Space Opera and part Cyberpunk EDM will be a component in the original score There will be a scene in the movie which may give viewers epilepsy. Movie theatres will add warning signs Most aliens will be voiced by real life actors, if not mo-capping the aliens. This movie is influenced by Star Trek, Doctor Who, Comic Book movies, Blade Runner, Pacific Rim, etc. Rest of page still in progress Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:IMAX films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Science fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:Warner Bros. Category:Ben 10 Category:Superheroes Category:Real-D 3D Category:Motion-Capture films Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Movies Category:Industrial Light And Magic Category:Double Negative Category:Films Category:Weta Digital Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:2021